The Center for the Neurobiological Investigations of Drug Abuse (CNIDA) was established in 1991 by a grant from NIDA to support an integrated research program in the neuroscience of drug abuse at Bowman Gray School of Medicine at Wake Forest University. The Specific Aims of the Center are: to provide an environment to promote collaborative and multi- disciplinary research into the neurobiological mechanisms of drug abuse among scientists at Bowman Gray School of Medicine; to provide a focus for the training of students and post-doctoral fellows in contemporary methods for investigation of the neurobiological basis of drug abuse; and to serve as an information source to both the lay and scientific community on issues related to the neurobiological aspects of drug abuse and to serve as the scientific reference for treatment and prevention programs in the community. The Center will accomplish these goals though the activities of three cores and eight projects over this next funding period. The cores Administration, Animal and Chemistry will provide services to the project that include an interdisciplinary research approach that spans from the molecular biology to non-human primate self-administration. Seventeen faculty will directly participate in Center research that includes individuals from the Departments of Physiology-Pharmacology and Radiology at Bowman Gray School of Medicine, and the Department of Chemistry at SUNY-Buffalo with expertise in receptor mechanisms, synthetic organic chemistry, medicinal chemistry, radiochemistry, neuroanatomy, positron emission tomography, neurochemistry, neuropharmacology, molecular biology, neurophysiology and rodent and primate behavioral pharmacology. These individuals will work together on CNIDA research projects directed toward a further understanding of the neuroscience of drug abuse. The Center will continue to provide research training for undergraduates, graduate students and postdoctoral fellow and serve as a resource on the physiology and neurobiology of drug abuse in scientific and lay communities.